


The Marauders Sorting

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sorting Hat - Freeform, The Marauders - Freeform, The Sorting, Werewolf, first year, he's got the others though, mainly from Sirius because he mother might actually kill him, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: It is the start of the Marauders time at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they are getting sorted.





	1. Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> This series will have a chapter for each of the Marauders being sorted into Gryffindor and what the sorting hat says to them. They will lead on from each other in alphabetical order like they would at the sorting. 
> 
> I hope that makes sense and that you enjoy this chapter.

The stern looking woman, who had previously introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, led the nervous first years into a massive hall. All the other students in the school seemed to be there, sitting at their respective tables and watching them with poorly masked bored expressions.

"The Great Hall looks a lot cooler in real life then in Hogwarts of history," Sirius whispers, absentmindedly, to James, his new friend that he met on the train.

Fellow first years, most likely muggle-borns, are gazing up at the ceiling in innocent amazement that only eleven year olds can possess.

 

Sirius resists the urge to look over at the Slytherin table, where he knows his cousins are sitting. At that thought, Sirius begins to feel a grip of fear. The weight of his responsibility to uphold his family name seem to come crashing down on him. His parents are expected him to be sorted into Slytherin. No matter how much he disobeys them, rebels against them, this is something he wouldn't be able to come back from. They'll kill him.

 

While Sirius dwells on this thought, the sorting hat is singing its song describing the four different houses to the fidgeting first years. Professor McGonagall is standing to the side of the stool, which the hat is sat on, her gaze gliding over the group in front of her, mentally guessing which students where to be sorted into her house.

 

After the song has ended, the stern Professor steps forwards a long roll of parchment in hand.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall says, looking down at the names, "Ashcroft, Lisa."

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouts, making a few of the first years flinch at the sudden voice.

The Ravenclaw table erupts in cheers, clapping as Lisa goes to sit down.

"Barton, Robert!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

It isn't long before Sirius' name is called and all eyes in the room snap to him. Not for the first time, Sirius curses his family name, hating the quiet whispers around him about the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient house of Black. _Head up, back straight, shoulders back, you're a Black act like it,_ a hissing voice in his head scolds, sounding a lot like his mother.

 

Pushing the unwanted nerves to the back of his mind, Sirius puts on his expressionless mask and confidently strides to the stool, sitting down with flourishing grace. Professor McGonagall steps to him, placing the old hat on his head, covering his eyes.

 

"Well, well, this IS a surprise. A Black but different. Oh yes, very different. There's an abundance of ambition and determination here I give you no doubt BUT no. No, not Slytherin,"a small voice whispers into his ear, Sirius swallows, "Maybe Hufflepuff, I see a large amount of loyalty in here just ready to work its magic or maybe Ravenclaw there is a magnificent brain in here just thirsty for new information and learning. But no, I think not. Gryffindor would do you well. Your bravery is that of someone twice your age. Yes, Gryffindor it is."

 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Silence. Students from all houses alike are staring in pure shock at Sirius as the hat is lifted from his head. A few of the muggle-born first years are looking round in confusion at the sudden silence. The room spins as he stands on unsteady legs wondering how they are even holding him up as he strides, with much less confidence, to the Gryffindor table.

 

The silence is broken by one person clapping in the group of first years. James, Sirius thinks, letting out a relived breath. Sure enough, the messy haired boy is cheering and clapping enthusiastically, grinning at Sirius. With that the tension is broken as the Gryffindors erupt in cheers, clapping him on the back as he joins the red and gold table.

Sirius pretends to not notice the glares that are being shot at him from two of his cousins and the rest of The Slytherin table, as he watches the rest of the sorting.

 

 


	2. Remus Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin gets sorted.

Remus watches the raven haired boy as he sits at the Gryffindor table, feeling a pang of pity for him. He's heard all about the Blacks from his dad, who had warned him to stay as far away from them as possible, and for good reason.

 

'' _Just a bunch of dark wizards, they are. Not got a good bone between them. Been in the Slytherin house for generations."_

 

The boy, who has taken to staring solemnly at the empty, silver plate set out in front of him, seems to be steadfast avoiding looking at the Slytherin table. Remus' gaze flickers to the green and silver table, noting the furious glares that most of the table are still sending him despite the sorting continuing.

Turing his attention away from the obvious family dispute between the Blacks, he looks back at the front, where a girl is sitting with the hat resting on her fiery red hair.

 

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bursts out.

 

A triumph cheer erupts from the red and gold table, welcoming the girl with good-natured smiles and enthusiastic clapping as she joins their table. She seems to glance back with a small smile that seemed almost sad to Remus. She must have a friend that will be sorted into another house, Remus thinks. He sees the raven haired boy move up the bench to make room for her, but she, firmly, folds her arms and turn away from him. Something must have happened between them on the train. The boy goes back to fiddling with his hands and staring at the table.

 

As the sorting getting so closer and closer to Remus' name, Remus shifts his weight from foot to foot as his nerves get worse. What if's start playing in his mind. What if Dumbledore changes his mind and sends me home? What if I don't make any friends in my house? What if I'm in Slytherin and my dad isn't happy with me? What if I can't be sorted because I'm a...

 

"Lupin, Remus," Professor McGonagall's voice breaks his thoughts, her firm voice carrying to his ears.

 

He swallows, walking forward and trying to maintain control of his shaken legs, sitting down on the chair heavily. The hat is swiftly placed on his head, blacking out his vision.

 

" _Interesting, very interesting. I've never sorted a werewolf before..._ " A small voice whispers to him.

 

Remus' breath catches as fear takes hold of him, making the blood in his veins run cold.

 

" _...No, no it is no problem. I always LOVE a challenge. Well, well you've got a stupendous brain in here. You like...no love reading, I see. This might be easier then I thought. Ravenclaw is a perfect match for you, but I see something else. I see a great deal of bravery in here. Oh yes, I see it now. It'll have to be..._ "

 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 

Remus lets out a breath that he wasn't aware he had been holding, before getting off the stool and quickly making his way over to the table. The red-haired girl smiles gently at him as he sits down across from the Black heir. His arrival seems to startle the boy out of his thoughts as he looks up at Remus sharply. Dark, grey eyes seem to study his face for a moment making Remus feel slightly uncomfortable at the unwavering gaze.

 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sirius Black," Sirius greets, a small reassuring smile gracing his lips as he holds out his hand for Remus to take.

"Remus Lupin," Remus replies, taking the offered hand politely accompanied with his own smile.

"Are you-don't take this the wrong way-but are you muggle-born?" Sirius asks, his voice unsure, almost nervous as he seems to carefully construct his sentence to ensure no offence is given.

"I don't know why it would matter but no. I'm half-blood, my dad's a wizard and my mum's a muggle," Remus answers, trying to keep the slight annoyance at the question out if his voice, while his dad's words about the Blacks are still playing in his head.

"Right, sorry."

 

They are silent for a long moment, the sorting still going in in the background. As Remus starts to get the impression that Sirius has just decided not to talk to him again because of his blood status, Sirius bites his bottom lip hard and looks back at him.

 

"I wasn't-It doesn't matter to me. Really it doesn't. I just thought-considering you didn't completely ignore me that you didn't know about my family or anything-"

"No. I do know all about your family but I prefer to make my own assessment of character rather then the assessment that people give you at birth," Remus says, relieved that he doesn't have to share a dorm room with a stuck up pure blood for the next seven years.

Sirius nods, his face lighting up as a charming grin graces his face. His eyes, Remus notices, become alight with mischief and joy when he smiles I've that.

"I won't disappoint you, I promise."

And Remus couldn't help believing him.


	3. Peter Pettigrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nervous Boy, a Hat Stand and a Sorting. Peter gets sorted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a snow day at my school son had enough time to finish this chapter! Sorry it took so long but, strangely I found it quite hard to write this chapter. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it!

Peter nibbles, nervously, on his finger nails, watching his future fellow classmates get sorted into their respective houses. He has an uneasy feeling in his stomach as the 'M' names are said, making him almost worried he's going to be sick.

 

' _Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much on the train_ ,' Peter thinks to himself, as he watches a brunette girl named Mary Macdonald walk over to the Gryffindor table, a grin plastered on her face as she introduces herself to a red-haired girl.

 

Peter isn't sure what house he'll be in. Sure, both Peter's parents had told him they had been in Hufflepuff house in their time at Hogwarts, but Peter didn't fancy being sorted into Hufflepuff, it sounds too boring. He really wants to go to a house where he gets to be friends with popular students.

Despite this, he does NOT want to be in Slytherin. Their reputation precedes them in many ways. His parents would probably not trust him ever again if he is, especially seen as his dad is a muggle-born.

He's pulled from his thoughts by the stern looking professor, that had brought them in, saying repeating his name with frustration in her voice. _What was her name again Professor McGonna or McGornall?_

 

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

  
  
Peter stumbles out of the lessening group of first years, clumsily, drawing a few muffled laughs from the nervous group. They are quickly silence by a sharp look from Professor McGander?

 _I really need to improve my memory_ , Peter thinks, before sitting on the stool.

" _Well, well, what have we here?,"_ a voice utters in Peter ear, there is a long pause before it speaks again, _"... Hard, very hard. There's a lot of...potential here. There's a here brain that could be made good if pushed to be so but....Ravenclaw is not for you. I remember your parents. Both loyal, kind Hufflepuff's. I see the same in you but it's different. You value power, you want power. Slytherin could be good for yo..."_

"No," Peter thinks, quickly, " _Gryffindor, Gryffindor please._ "

" _Gryffindor? But as I see it you are a follower not a leader. Gryffindors are usually brave leaders. You would do very well in Slytherin. Sly, cunning, sneaky..."_

" _Gryffindor_ ," Peter pleads in his mind.

 

  
This goes on for a few more minutes. Beyond his mind, the Hall is silent, waiting in anticipation for the sorting of this first year. Some people are muttering between friends, inquiring whether it's possible the boy is a squib and Dumbledore made a massive mistake. It's a Hat Stand. 

 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 

The Hall falls silent once again, all eyes on Peter as he stumbles to the red and gold table, face bright red. Tentatively, he takes a seat beside a first year with sandy coloured hair.

"Hello," the boy greets, warmly, "I'm Remus Lupin."

He holds his hand out for Peter to take.

"Peter Pettigrew," Peter answers, taking the hand, before turning his attention to the Black haired boy in front of them.

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black," Sirius says, his voice almost daring him to comment on his name as he, too, holds out his hand to shake.

"Nice-nice to meet you," Peter replies, nervously, taking the offered hand hesitantly.

 

He knows all about the Black family and it made him nervous. They have been well known for their prejudice and pureblood views for as long as he can remember and much more besides.

 

"I don't bite, you know," the raven haired boy comments, humour dancing in his previously cold eyes.

"Yeah, like the first thing he thought was, 'oh god I hope the Black heir won't bite me'," Remus quips, sarcastically.

 

Sirius looked at the sandy haired boy with surprise and badly suppressed laughter, gaining his disapproving looks from the professor table.

 

"Where were you hiding that sarcasm, Lupin. I am positively surprised," Sirius says, smirking.

"I-well-."

"It was a complement, Lupin, take it," Sirius says, moving his long hair from his eyes, steadfast refusing to look in the direction of the Slytherin table as he turns his attention back to Peter, "anyway, hello I'm Sirius, the, most likely former, heir to Noble and Most Ancient house of Black. I'm not an insane blood purist and I don't care whether you are..." He pauses for a second to work out the right words," a muggle-born, half-blood or pureblood."

"I-okay," Peter answers, smiling at the boy who, despite his daunting attitude, seems to actually care what Peter thinks of him, "I'm half-blood by the way. Mum's a pureblood and dad's a muggle-born."

"Okay, that's fine. Now shush, James is about to be sorted," Sirius says, turing his attention back to the sorting.


	4. James Potter

 

Around James there is still quite a few first years standing nervously next to him. Unlike them, he's absolutely ecstatic. He's watching student after student be sorted into their houses, making mental notes of the names of people sorted into Gryffindor. Of the boys there is only three up to now, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and the infamous Sirius Black. James bounces impatiently on his toes as he waits for his name to be called.

 

"Potter, James," Professor McGonagall says, looking up from her list.

 

With his head held high, James confidently strides up to the stool, a cocky smile gracing his lips and sits down on it with a clumsy attempt at copying Sirius' elegance. The hat is placed on his head.

 

" _Easy, very easy. Bravery through and through just like Fleamont Potter,_ " the hat utters into his ear, quietly.

 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 

It's barely on his head for half a minute before it's yelled out his sorting, just like he knew it would. Just like it had with his father. The Gryffindor table had erupted in cheers, clapping him loudly as he approached the table. Even though he would never admit it if asked, James almost tripped over his own feet on the way to the Gryffindor table.

 

  
"Fear not, James Potter is here now, there is nothing to fear," James announces, to the three first years already there, after taking his congratulations off of the other house members, and sits down next to Sirius.

"Always like to make an entrance don't you, Potter," Sirius complains, rolling his eyes.

"Of course I do," James says, beaming round at them all, "anyway, talking about making an entrance Mr I'm Not Going to be in Gryffindor."

Sirius' casts his eyes down to the silver plates in discomfort at the mention of his own sorting.

"I don't want to about that," Sirius snaps, looking at James in silent warning.

 

The sandy haired boy looks down slightly, probably feeling the tension between the two boys. James is silent for a second, debating with whether he should push anymore. Deciding against it, he turns his attention to the other two boys at the table, shooting them a mischievous grin.

 

"James Potter," He introduces himself, holding his hand out to the nervous boy sitting across from him, "and you are?" He adds, despite already knowing.

"Peter-Peter Pettigrew."

James nods, grinning cheerily, "nice to meet you, mate. No need to look so nervous, Hogwarts is great fun according to my parents."

 

Peter nods, a timid smile on his lips now. James, then, looks at the other boy intently with interested dancing in his light hazel eye. He's pale with a small thin scar creating a track from his jaw to his hairline.

 

"You alright? You almost look as pale as Sirius and he looks like a vampire," James jokes, getting a sharp kick in the shins from Sirius, "OI! That hurt!" Sirius doesn't respond and just grins at him.

"I'm alright. Just a bit tired and hungry," the boy answers, quickly, "I'm Remus by the way, Remus Lupin."

"Wow, another one with a weird name. Sirius and Remus. You're parents must hate you," James jokes, light-heartedly.

"Or our parents are just cultured and not boring," Remus retorts with a small laugh.

"Touché," James says, laughing a bit too loudly and getting some disapproving stares from some of the Professors and older students.

 

Sirius doesn't say anything just forces a smile, he seems to think nobody notices his downcast mood but James does, making a making a mental note to make the raven haired boy laugh at some point tonight.

 

His hazel eyes drift to the table that Sirius is trying so hard to avoid with his own grey stormy eyes, spotting two girls that James recognises as Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. They're both glaring over at Sirius, with deep anger and almost hatred in their haunting faces faces. The other sister has a mixture of pride and almost relief in her face, she looks almost exactly like the oldest of the three with the same long black hair and sharp cheekbones. Andromeda Black.

 

The sorting has come to an end and Dumbledore has stood up to give the welcoming speech.

"To all our students, new and old welcome," Dumbledore says, his voice bouncing off the walls around them, "A warning to all first years that the forbidden forest on the edge of the grounds is just that, forbidden. I'm sure some of our older students would benefit from remembering that. A new addition has been made to the grounds, a Whomping Willow. As most of you will know this tree can be very dangerous and I advise you stay clear of it unless you want to be ripped limb from limb."

Peter swallow, nervously.

"Now, I won't keep talking any longer as most of you will be very hungry after the long journey here, enjoy!"

James and Peter don't need telling twice as the food appears and they dig in, filling their plates with delicious food. Sirius and Remus are slower to fill there plates. Sirius looking slightly like he's going to be sick as the weight of the consequences that the sorting will have hits him and Remus looks like he's about to fall asleep where he's sat.

 

 _These next seven years are going to be great fun_ , James thinks, confidently, _we're going to put a permanent mark on this place and nobody will see it coming._

 

And they did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in a fifth chapter of their first day at Hogwarts or should I leave it like this?


	5. Bonus- First morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marauders are at their new dormitory, brief arguments are had, Sirius' family are as cruel as ever. That's just a normal day right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK WARNING: Child abuse is implied briefly in this chapter, Sirius' mother isn't the most pleasant of women. Stay safe and proceed with caution.

_**September 1-9:52** _

 

Before the four boys knew where they were, they were being lead up hundreds of stairs to Gryffindor tower. James is looking around at the paintings displayed all around them with excited interest, having to be guided up the stairs by the other three to avoid him tripping on missing steps and falling. Remus and Peter are just as intrigued as he is but manage to look around and keep themselves safe at the same time something the messy haired boy can't seem to do.

 

"If you trip on one more step, Potter. I'll push you down them myself," Sirius says, his voice is distant and annoyed as he runs his unsteady hand through his hair.

 

James laughs, either not noticing or ignoring the annoyance that his new friend is displaying, "Have you seen that painting, Sirius. It's magnificent."

 

Sirius clenches his jaw, his nerves already on edge from the sorting and his cousins' constant glares, he can't deal with Potter's overwhelming happiness at a time like this. His grey eyes catch Remus' green ones, the sandy haired boy gives him a small smile and shakes his head slightly. Sirius has a feeling he's telling him not to push James down the stairs.

 

"This is the fat lady," the girl prefect, that has lead them here, says, James sniggers next to Sirius, "to get into the tower you must give her the password so it is important you remember it or you won't be able to get in."

 

"The password this term is 'Boggart'," the male prefect cuts in, grinning, "don't forget it. If there are any problems do not hesitate to ask Alice or I about it."

 

The first years split off into the girl and boy dormitories. James is leading the way keeping up his constant monologue as they go.

 

"I call this bed!" James yells, jumping onto the bed nearest the far wall, beaming at the other three as they, a lot more quietly, take their own beds.

 

Sirius, across from James and nearest the window. Remus, by the side of Sirius' and nearest the door. Peter, next to James and across from Remus.

 

James stretches out contently on his four poster bed, he almost looks like he's going to fall asleep. Almost.

"Who's up for a game of Wizarding chess?" James calls to the other three, "my dad let me bring my set! Come on Sirius it'll be fun and..."

"I'm going to bed, James," Sirius snaps, coldly, "I'm not playing your stupid game."

James narrows his eyes at the icy tone that the other boy uses. He crosses his arms over his chest looking like he's about to start defending his game.

"I'll play, James!" Peter says, eager to spend time with the messy haired boy, "I love wizarding chess, I'm quite good at it as well."

James nods smiling at Peter a little more forced then before, "Brilliant, Pete!"

 

He gives Sirius one more sharp glance before leading the way down stairs to the common room. Sirius sighs, frustrated.

 

"I'm er..." Remus starts but Sirius point blank ignores him, heading into the bathroom to change for bed.

When he comes out again, Remus is still sitting silently on his bed eyes feeling as though they are analysing him.

"Stop looking at me like that," Sirius growls, his voice low and dangerous, it reminds Sirius too much of his father for his liking.

Remus shrinks back slightly, eyes widening moving further away from the Black heir. Despite this he says, "You can't speak to people like that, it's not nice. It's not our fault that you are here."

"And what are you gonna do about it, Lupin," Sirius challenges, anger bubbling to the surface. It's not anger at Remus or even, annoying as he can be, James, he's angry at himself for being here.

"You're sounding a hell of a lot like the family you claim to not be like," Remus states, calmly.

That hits Sirius like a lightning bolt hits a tree. His anger disappears and the fight leaves him. Sirius' shakes his head over and over again, gripping his hair in his hands.

"No, no don't say that. I'm not. I can't be. Please don't say that," Sirius repeats, pulling his hair.

"Sirius, calm down," Remus says, genially moving Sirius' hand from his hair, "I understand, okay? You don't want to be like them."

"No, Remus, you don't understand a thing," Sirius says, firmly, turning his back on the other boy and getting into his new bed, pulling the curtains shut.

 

  
Remus is left standing there, staring at the closed bed curtains. He hears Sirius mutter a spell that he don't know but presumes is a silencing spell by how he can't hear Sirius moving again. Sighing, he changes into his pyjamas and gets into his own bed. He pointedly ignores his aching limbs that remind him of the moon that will be full in only five days.

\--------------

Sirius mutters a silencing charm around his bed hangings and lies back down. His breathing feeling too heavy and labouring. He doesn't understand. Sirius thinks silently. The ebony haired boy rubs his eyes sore eyes. He doesn't cry.

Sirius bites his bottom lip, hard, ignoring the iron taste that fills his dry mouth. He can almost hear his mother's bitter, resentful screaming that will no doubt await him at some point tomorrow and father's silent hatred that you can feel deep in your soul. He can feel the...

Sirius shakes his head so violently he makes himself feel light headed. He's tired, no exhausted. The high flying stress levels and long drawn out busy day full of change after change have finally caught up with him. Squeeze his eyes shut he forces himself into a fitful sleep. He does not cry, but he does dream.

\-----------------------

  
It's very late when James and Peter head to bed after their games of wizarding chess, that it turns out Peter is not as good at as he previously stated. They'd had a laugh and the time together had helped James get to know that shorter boy and form an opinion on him.

 

"Do you think they went straight to bed?" James says, keeping his voice quiet while rummaging in his trunk that is almost beating his hair on messiness.

"I presume so," Peter says, changing behind his bed hangings, "Sirius seemed dead set on it when we left."

"Yeah," James agrees, rolling his eyes at the memory, "what's his problem anyway? Poor me, I've been sorted into Gryffindor when I was meant to be sorted into Slytherin, the house for dark wizards. You'd think he'd be pleased." He does a very poor impression of Sirius as he does this.

Peter lets out a quiet laugh, "You've got to give it to him though, he's the first Black in centuries to be sorted into anything other than Slytherin."

James nods, slowly thinking it over, "I guess so. I'll cut him some slack, his family's horrible from what my parents have said so if he has to live with them Godric help him."

Peter yawns, stretching his arms above his head, "I'm going to bed, James. I'm exhausted."

"Alright, Night Pete!"

Left alone with his thoughts, James forms a plan in his head. If Sirius needs cheering up then he'll be happy to oblige, get the Black heir smiling again like he was back on the train. He falls asleep with dreams of jokes and pranks and all kinds of mischief to make his friends laugh.

 

  
***************

**_ September 2-7:00 _ **

 

Sirius wakes up with a start, sitting bolt upright too quickly as he becomes lightheaded and his vision swims. Taking a second to get his bearings, Sirius gets out of bed quickly before skidding to a halt.

 

" _Oh_ ," he thinks, taking a deep breath, " _I'm in Gryffindor tower._ "

Making sure to keep quiet so as not to wake the others, he has a quick shower and dresses for school.

"Why are you up so early?" Remus' tired voice says, as the other boy gets out of his own bed.

"I'm use to early rises," Sirius answers, honestly, "family, you know how it is."

"Well apparently I don't according to you last night," Remus replies, rubbing his eyes.

 

Sirius bites his lip, wincing slightly as it stings, "yeah, sorry about last night. I was...I am stressed about what...how my parents are going to react to this..." He gestures around the room.

Remus nods, "I didn't mean to sound snappy. I haven't had any coffee, I'm a bit cranky."

 

Sirius grins and is about to respond when a loud yawn comes from James' bed.

"Morning mates!" James greets, running his hand through his hair, "ready for our first day at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"We are already at Hogwarts, moron," Sirius says, looking through his trunk for something.

"I know that, idiot," James fires back, yawning again, "wait how are you already up and dressed? What time is it?"

"Like half seven or something," Sirius answers, waving his wand at his books so they shrink down to fit into his bag.

"Wow!" James shouts, jumping up quickly, "how can you do wordless magic already?!"

"Oh," Sirius says, shrugging his shoulders, "Mother said that we have to know wordless magic before we start Hogwarts and allowed me to practise it from my books before coming here. I only know the silencing charm and shrinking spell perfectly because I thought they would be the most useful at the start."

"That's cool, Sirius!" James states, grinning his infectious grin that makes Sirius grin as well, "should we wake up Pete before we go for breakfast or let him starve?"

 

"Don't be mean, James," Remus warns, shaking his head, "let's wake him up."

"I'll do it, watch this," James waves his wand, muttering an incantation causing a bucket of water pours itself onto poor Peter, who squawks at the sudden cold.

"Ahhhh! Guys!" Peter complains, frowning.

"Here," Sirius says, laughing with James and Remus as he waves his wand and says an incantation that drys him.

"Thank, Sirius," Peter says, yawning, "that was a rude awakening."

"Sorry Peter," James apologises, smirking at the shorter boy.

 

 

The four of them head down to breakfast together. James talking about his plans to play pranks on the school and cause as much mischief as possible while they are here. Sirius, Remus and Peter listen eagerly to this, Sirius and Remus both taking it in turns to offer ideas and point out holes in the plans to keep them air tight.

 

"This'll be amazing, lads," James declares, excitedly grinning as they sit down together, "we could even..."

James is cut off by a tall, black haired girl strolling up to them a grim, bitter look on here defined face that would be pretty, if she didn't look morbid and insane.

 

"Sirius Black, you shall sit with us at once you ungrateful, little child," Bellatrix demands, her voice shrill and full of contempt, "Is this your idea of a joke? Bringing the upmost shame in this family? Then sitting with a group of blood traitors, half-bloods and mudbloods. A horrid shame you are bringing to us."

 

James makes to stand up but Sirius gets there before him, "Don't speak about my friends like that, Belle. I'm sitting here, no questions asked. I wouldn't be seen dead at that table."

 

There are a few shocked gasps as they look at Bellatrix waiting for a reaction.

 

"I hope Aunt Walburga washes her hands with you for good after this betrayal, "She screeches, "I'd watch my back if I was you Sirius, don't make enemies of us. There will be a time to choose a side, choose wisely, cousin." With a swish of her robes she strides away.

"James, Remus, Peter meet my cousin," Sirius says, still standing watching her walk away, "lovely women, just like my mother just less...fiery."

 

James raises his eyebrows at that, "I'm not rushing to meet your mum anytime soon."

Sirius barks out a laugh, it feels humourless but it's a laugh all the same and that means something at least.

 

The meal continues and Professor McGonagall hands out their time tables, her eyes lingering for a second on Sirius as if thinking he is about to disappear any second before giving him his time table.

 

"I don't reckon she likes me much," Sirius mutters to the others, "I think I'm setting the record for the most hated first year!"

James laughs, loudly at that causing Lily Evans, the girl he and Sirius met on the train, to glare at him, "watch it, Evans. If the wind changes you'll get stuck like that."

Remus kicks him under the table, "stop insulting people."

"Sorry, Dad," James mocks, rolling his eyes dramatically.

 

"Look the mail owls are here!" Peter points out, grinning, obviously looking forward to hearing from home.

 

Unlike Sirius, they all seem to be.

 

Flocks of owls fly in, carrying ranges of different things with them. Big, small. Letters, parcels. Sirius' eyes lock onto one immediately, a large grey owl clucking a red letter in it's talons. The Black family owl.

"Is that a..."James starts, as the owl lands heavily in front of them.

"Howler," Remus finishes for him, running his hand through his sandy hair.

"No time like the present," Sirius declares, snatching the letter up and ripping the Black crest seal off it.

 

Deafening screeching silences the whole hall as Sirius' Mother's voice rings out into it.

" _You WORTHLESS, DIRTY piece of SCUM! How DARE you bring so much SHAME on this family. GRYFFINDOR? After everything, EVERYTHING we've done for you and this is how you repay us. I am ASHAMED to call you my son. My own flesh and blood, the heir no less, BETRAYED our family. You will never be as good as Regulus, NEVER. You will PAY for this! You will LEARN that your actions have CONSEQUENCES. You are NOTHING but a WORTHLESS BLOOD-TRAITOR. Your father is even more FURIOUS with you then I am_."

With that the letter falls to the table and bursts into flames, leaving hundreds of students staring open mouthed at Sirius, who swallows and takes a sip of his pumpkin juice as if nothing has happened.

 

"Do you reckon their very mad at me? I can't tell," Sirius asks, loudly so the whole hall can hear him.

A few people start laughing at that, followed by others until most people are laugh or have gone back to their breakfasts.

"That was your mother?" Remus asks, concern and sympathy in his voice.

Sirius Black does not want sympathy.

"Yeah, yeah. Told you she was a lovely woman. Never afraid to speak her own mind," Sirius answers, ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut at his mother's words.

"What does she mean by consequences?" James asks, confused.

Sirius clenches his jaw, thinking back to when his cousin Andromeda had told him their family isn't normal, that THIS isn't normal for families. He believed her, of course he did , she is one of the only trustworthy ones in his family, but Sirius has never in his life witnessed it before first hand.

"I'm sure that's none of your business, Jamesy," Sirius answers, warningly, "don't ask things you don't want to know that answer to." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This story was originally going to only be four chapters long but I couldn't resist adding an extra one for the first morning of first year for them. 
> 
> Thank you to ared-ila who gave me that last push yesterday to get me to write this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you would leave comments and/or kudos, I'll be very grateful to you.


End file.
